1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toilet, more particularly, the present invention relates to a system for venting noxious fumes from a toilet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for vented toilets have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
A FIRST EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 2,997,935 to Baither teaches a ventilated toilet comprising a bowl having a water basin therein and a drainpipe below the basin and communicating therewith, means for creating a suction in the bowl above the water basin including an electric motor and a fan, a protecting housing for the motor and fan entirely enclosing the same and constituting a foul odor receiving chamber, means connecting the interior of the housing with the bowl, the inlet of the fan communicating with the interior of the housing, a reservoir and trap chamber arranged above the drainpipe and the bottom of the bowl, means connecting the outlet of the fan with the reservoir and trap chamber above the normal water level therein, and means connecting the drain of the toilet with the water reservoir and trap chamber above the normal water level therein.
A SECOND EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 2,949,615 to Farrell teaches a water closet ventilator comprising a bowl and associated flush tank, a over on the flush tank provided with passageways therein communicating the interior and exterior of the flush tank and valve means in each of the passageways adapted to permit selective entry of a gas through a first passage into the interior of the flush task and selective exit of a gas through a second passage from the flush tank.
A THIRD EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 3,691,568 to Martz teaches a ventilator attachment for bathrooms and the like which is adapted for use with the ventilator disclosed in application Ser. No. 882,815 so that the ventilator disclosed in the application may be employed with water tanks in which, for example, the overflow channel or pipe is integral with a wall of the tank. This attachment employs a tube having one end fitting into the inlet of the ventilator hood and the other end fitting into the overflow pipe of the tank. An elbow pipe having one end attached to the tube and having the other end positioned below the water line of the tank is provided to drain any excess water into the overflow pipe. Another embodiment of this device employs a T-type coupling for connecting the ventilator pipe to the water pipe leading to the toilet bowl in flush-type toilets. This T-type connection is provided with a baffle inside thereof to deflect the water flow therethrough and keep it from flowing into the ventilator pipe.
A FOURTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 3,703,010 to Russell teaches an improved ventilator means for a toilet. The ventilator mens includes a suction means having a regulating valve to reduce suction in the toilet flush tank when the toilet is flushed.
A FIFTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 3,763,505 to Zimmerman teaches a toilet having a toilet bowl and a flush tank on the bowl in which an overflow pipe discharges overflow water into the toilet bowl and conducts obnoxious air and gases and odors from the toilet bowl into an air space above the water level in the tank, a ventilator casing which fits over the open top of the flush tank and bottom of the ventilator casing being substantially in the same proportions as the usual lid for the flush tank and it has an intake hole therethrough. A suitable blower or fan mounted on the bottom is located inside the casing. The walls of the casing are closed all around but are provided with charcoal filters for deodorizing and cleaning the air passing through the filters. The fan is driven by an electric motor from a suitable battery contained in the casing, and is controlled by a time switch so that the fan draws the air from the air space on the top of the tank and exhausts it through the filters. In a modified form a perforated hollow exhaust tube is placed either on the open top of the toilet bowl or on the toilet bowl cover with perforations in its inner periphery and is provided with a flexible connection into the casing of the ventilator capable of being set on the floor for directly drawing the air from the bowl and under the toilet seat into the casing and purifying it through the the filters. This separately located unit is also provided on one of its walls with compartments for magazines or the like.
A SIXTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,232,406 to Beeghly et al. teaches a system for ventilating the toilet bowl of a water closet of the type having a standpipe in the flush tank thereof and wherein the lower end of the standpipe is connected to the conduit which extends between the flush tank and the flush ring in the toilet bowl and the upper end of the standpipe extends above the normal level of the water in the flush tank. The inlet of a suction fan communicates with the space above the level of the water in the flush tank and the outlet of the fan is connected to a suitable point of discharge for gases withdrawn from the toilet bowl. A vent passage extends from the exterior of the flush tank to the space above the level of the water in the flush tank, and a normally closed flapper valve, which is connected by linkage to a float that floats on the surface of the water in the flush tank, moves to an open position to prevent a vacuum from developing in the space above the level of the water in the flush tank when the tank is flushing the toilet bowl and the water level in the tank drops.
A SEVENTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,581,780 to Hoskins et al. teaches an outdoor toilet constructed of precast concrete having integral color incorporated therein with the external surfaces being simulative of wood or the like and provided with a vault with a vent stack extending upwardly along one wall of the toilet and communicating with the vault and with a vent cap on the roof of the toilet to provide an offset passageway for venting the vault by using the chimney effect of the vent stack and vent cap. The vent stack includes an access opening in the exterior wall thereof provided with a closure to enable pump out of the vault from a point externally of the toilet. The toilet includes a toilet riser, handrail, toilet tissue holder, window and louver vents and an access door associated with an entrance slab and screen panels along two edges of the entrance slab to prevent direct observation into the interior of the toilet when the door is open. The entrance slab is supported by cantilever arms integral with the vault at one end edge thereof.
AN EIGHTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,029,346 to Fernald, Sr. teaches a system for venting odors from a toilet having a bowl with a plurality of openings disposed about its rim and a tank to store water with a bowl fill tube interconnected with the openings. A vent is positioned above the level of maximum water storage in the tank. A low pressure region within the vent is established bias air flow through bowl rim openings in the toilet and also through a bowl fill tube in the toilet tank and into the vent. Finally, an exhaust outlet is located at a remote point from the toilet in order to output the air flow from the toilet. To improve venting of air flow between the vent and the fill tube, the tank lid may include a seal positioned between the lid and the tank. The system may also include a valve with dampers that allow air flow to enter the tank during flushing and allow air flow to exit the tank during venting, but that limits air flow when the system is inoperative.
A NINTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,394,569 to Poirier et al. teaches an air venting apparatus to be mounted into the water tank of a water closet for evacuating to the outside of the room where the water closet is located the stale air escaping from the toilet bowl. The apparatus comprises a main, generally closed air chamber; a powered fan member, anchored into the air chamber for developing negative pressure therein; a support for supporting the air chamber at the top portion of the water tank whereby the fan remains constantly above water level. A siphon assembly is provided for fluidingly interconnecting in substantially air tight fashion the discharge pipe to an upstream section of the air chamber, whereby the siphon assembly is adaptable to fit discharge pipes of variable locations within the water tank; and a nozzle assembly is provided for fluidingly interconnecting a downstream end of the air chamber to the outside of the room. No modification of the water tank nor the water tank lid is required for the installation of this apparatus.
A TENTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2002/0002735 A1 to Moon teaches a toilet bowl including a body in which feces are contained and a seat plate on which bottoms of a user directly touch, wherein the apparatus comprises: a plurality of suction inlets formed underneath the seat plate for sucking in air within the body; a suction passage formed along a margin of the seat plate for collecting the air sucked in through the plurality of suction inlets to discharge same thereafter; a blower mounted in communication with the suction passage; and a drain passage communicating with a discharge outlet of the blower, such that stench generated while a user relieves himself or herself is eliminated to be discharged through a drain pipe such that displeasure in and out of the toilet room can be removed.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for vented toilet have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.